Battle Dress Uniform
Battle Dress Uniform (B.D.U.) was a combat uniform used by the Gurlukovich Mercenaries. It consisted of camouflaged fatigues and a balaclava. History In 2007, the Gurlukovich Mercenaries utilized the B.D.U. during the takeover of the . During the Big Shell Incident in 2009, the B.D.U. saw use by Gurlukovich soldiers in the Shell 1 Core of the Big Shell offshore facility. The Cyborg Ninja Mr. X provided one of these uniforms to special forces agent Raiden, with which to infiltrate the Core, despite the uniform's small size being less than ideal for him.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Colonel: If you make physical contact with the enemy while in disguise, the disguise will be deselected. // Rosemary: That uniform's probably not even close to your size. // Raiden: Yeah, to tell you the truth, it feels pretty tight. // Colonel: It's probably a better fit for Rosemary here than you. // Rose: Excuse me? // Raiden: Er -- Colonel? // Colonel: Just an observation. Let's get back to the mission, shall we? // Rose: That was inappropriate...Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Iroquois Pliskin (Solid Snake): I see you're wearing the enemy field uniform (B.D.U.). Looks pretty good on you. // Raiden: Cut it out. It's bad enough that I'm dripping with sweat wondering when somebody's gonna see through my disguise. // Pliskin: Don't worry. And quit being so sensitive. At least your walk won't give you away... // Raiden: My walk? Whaddya mean my walk? // Pliskin: Nothing. Forget I said it. I'd worry more about the fact that the uniform's a little small for your size. It just might come off when you bump into an enemy... Normally, a proper-fitting uniform is issued to a soldier. You're just going to have to fit your movement to the uniform... After procuring an AKS-74u to complete the disguise, Raiden succeeded in bypassing the security measures in the Core, but was later captured, and his balaclava confiscated. Though he was ultimately rescued by Mr. X, Raiden was unable to use the B.D.U. any further. Behind the scenes The B.D.U. is an item that appears in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. While both the B.D.U. and AKS-74u are equipped, the player should not do anything to attract attention (such as crawling or rolling) and not un-equip either of the items. Bumping into guards will cause Raiden to accidentally un-equip the B.D.U. After the balaclava is lost, the B.D.U. still has its uses-- for example, if Raiden has caught fire, equiping it and then unequiping it will put the fire out. Additionally, the B.D.U. can be used to cover the player's tracks if traversing through areas where footprints can be left behind. If Iroquois Pliskin is contacted while the player is wearing the B.D.U., he will comment that Raiden's "walk" won't blow his cover, in reference to how he located a disguised Meryl Silverburgh in Metal Gear Solid. Although the specific B.D.U. in Metal Gear Solid 2 does not make any reappearances in the , B.D.U.s in general were a clothing option for players in the second version of Metal Gear Online under the Chest category of clothing. As such, it contained multiple colors and camouflage patterns. Similarly, B.D.U.s themselves do not appear in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, although they were mentioned in the description for the Commando Armor as a comparison. Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater has a camouflage called Soviet Woodland, which is similar in appearance to the B.D.U. Notes and references Category:Clothing Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty